


Everyone Has Their Secrets

by ButterFlyEffect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: CCG - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Ghoul, Romance, investigator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterFlyEffect/pseuds/ButterFlyEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected and unwelcome incident leads Sasaki to uncover your most well-hidden secret. After that ignoring each other becomes impossible.</p><p>(Haise Sasaki x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounters

You stared at the investigator in front of you in horror. 

He sat at the desk of the computer, staring back at you in shock. He was a young man of just over twenty with slightly wavy, pale grey hair, which seemed to grow darker towards the roots. He wore a trench coat over a dark shirt and was guiltily looking back at you from what he had been reading on the screen of the PC. 

"So um... I take it the usb stick is yours?" He asked awkwardly, scratching his cheek tensely with a finger. "I was wondering who this belonged to."

"So you looked through all of my files?" You growled, furious at the stranger.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" the man protested weakly, holding his hand out in front of him fearfully. "I found that draft and..."

"And you read... Everything?" You asked, your face flushing in embarrassment, realising he must have read the entirety of the book you had been working on outside of work.

"I'm so sorry! It's just, it was really good! I kind of forgot what I was doing..."

You collapsed into the chair next to him and allowed your forehead to collide painfully with the wooden surface of the desk.

"My life is over..." You whimpered in complete humiliation.

One of your co-workers had find out about your secret pass time. You, the ice queen of the CCG, fearsome opponent and squad leader wrote romantic comedies under the pen name of (p/n).

"I suppose you've also guessed the rest, haven't you...?" You sighed, utterly defeated.

"Y-yeah... So you're the author (p/n)..." the male stammered.

"Yeah."

"And you..."

"Yeah. I wrote those novels."

"Er... This might be a little late for introductions, but... I'm Haise Sasaki. I've... I've read some of your work..." the man continued.

You looked up and snorted. "You read romantic comedies?"

Sasaki looked away with a tint of pink on his face. "You write them?"

"A girl's gotta have a hobbie," you replied, cringing. What would he think if you now? Would he tell anyone else? That would completely ruin your reputation! You considered quitting right there and then and walking right out of the office.

"You still haven't told me your name yet," Sasaki noted.

You glared at him, trying to hide your embarrassment with anger. He gulped and looked away again, though to be honest you were surprised that you had any kind of effect on him at all anymore after he had read your soppy romances. Then you gave in with a sigh.

"Well I might as well tell you, since you pretty much know everything else about me now," you snapped. "It's (f/n) (l/n)."

"Th-thank you..."

"You're quite the push over for a high-ranking investigator," you insulted him immediately. 

"S-sorry..."

"There you go again! Stop apologising!"

"Ah! So- ... Listen, I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to," Sasaki said earnestly.

"Damn straight I don't want anyone to know! My career would be as good as over!"

Sasaki couldn't comprehend why. If anything he admired you more for keeping two separate professions up at once. Not to mention the fact that your writing style was in fact absolutely amazing. He admired the detailed descriptions and vivid similes. In honest, Sasaki had bought one of your books as a one off before, not usually being ones for romantic comedies, and yet after guiltily consuming the whole novel in a single evening, he had gone on to buy more of your stories until his desk had been littered with them. Talk about a guilty pleasure.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're stories are really good..."

You groaned and allowed your forehead to fall back into the desk. Then something occurred to you.

"Could you please repeat what you just said?" You asked suddenly, looking up.

Sasaki looking slightly startled. "Um... You're stories are really good?"

"No!" You snapped impatiently. "Before that!"

"Do you mean-"

"Sasaki."

"Yes?"

"The Haise Sasaki."

"Y-yes, that's me..." he said unsurely, not understanding where this was going or your sudden change of behaviour. 

"As in the half-ghoul rank 1 investigator Haise Sasaki."

He nodded anxiously, looking weary now. Obviously you had touched a nerve.

"Wow," you breathed, standing up suddenly and leaning in close. You studied his face for a second, and then walked around him once, taking him in. "Amazing," you concluded. Sasaki looked bemused.

"Um..." he mumbled and you realised suddenly how close you were, standing almost nose to nose with him, lips only inches apart.

You jerked back immediately. "A-anyway!" You snapped harshly. "If you tell anyone what you learned today, I'll see to it that you suffer, ghoul or otherwise!"

He looked slightly hurt you noted, before you whipped around and began to stalk towards the door. To your utter frustration, he called after you.

"(L/n)-san, wait!" 

"What?" You growled.

"Y-you forgot your USB stick..."

Your eyes widened and you felt your face heating up, in a mixture of anger at yourself and Sasaki as well as embarrassment. Trying to summon up what little dignity you had left, you grabbed the stick roughly from the computer, not bothering to eject it properly, stalked out and slammed the door behind you, leaving a slightly shellshocked Sasaki behind.


	2. Apologies

After work that day, it already dark and the clouds promised heavy rain. Irritation still nagged at your mind. Who did Sasaki think he was anyway? Going through people's files like that...

You were about to open the doors and storm out of the building when a familiar voice called out to you. You were about to ignore them, but when they called out again, you turned around to glare at them. To your displeasure it was the gray-haired investigator from earlier, trotting up to you while waving to get your attention.

"Great," you muttered under your breath. Then you raised your voice: "What do you want?"

He came up beside you, panting slightly. Your harsh tone seemed to have put him off a little, but nonetheless he seemed to gather up his courage and said quickly: "I feel really bad about earlier. Please let me make it up to you! There's this coffee shop around the corner and-"

"No," you cut him off bluntly, turning away and putting your hand onto the door handle. "You've done quite enough."

You opened the door slightly and were about to step out, when a hand rested firmly on your shoulder, holding you back. You turned around and glared at Sasaki, as if to ask 'what's the big idea?'.

"Please," he said, sounding more forceful this time and looking you straight in the eye. "Let me make it up to you."

Only a few minutes later you found yourself sitting stiffly across from Sasaki inside a homely little cafe called cafe :re. It was pleasantly warm with a pretty young waiter who served you steaming cups of coffee. The atmosphere between you and Sasaki however, was tense and for a while you sat in an awkward silence, each sipping your coffee to give yourselves an excuse not to say anything.

Something played suddenly on Sasaki's mind. He knew he shouldn't bring it up, but...

"Um, (l/n)-san?" He asked, attempting to sound mild and unthreatening.

"What."

"About the sub-plot in your story..."

Your eyes darkened immediately when he said this and Sasaki rushed on quickly. "Do Hinata and Aoi end up together?" 

You sighed as though in pain and put your head on your hands, rubbing your temples with your fingers.

"(L/n)...? Are you ok-"

"Just peachy," you groaned, growing increasingly frustrated. But since he knew this much, you decided he might as well answer his question.

"The truth is, I don't know," you sighed, looking up. "I was originally going to have Aoi end up with Yuuki, but now I'm not so sure. Her chemistry with with Hinata seems better now."

"Hmm," Sasaki answered thoughtfully, taking another gulp of coffee. "I see what you mean... Wait, then what happens to Yuuki?"

"I don't know... I'm thinking he'll decide he loves Yui back after all and then... Hang on aren't I spoiling this for you?"

"Oh, I guess you're right," he replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Then what about the firework festival earlier in the book? Why did Yui kiss Yasuo if she actually likes Yuuki?"

"Sheesh, you're so nosy," you muttered, rolling your eyes. "She was trying to make Yuuki jealous, in the hopes that he might confess his love to her. Run in the hopes of being chased, you know?"

"Ah... I think I understand."

The rest of the hour was spent chatting about your novels. Though you would never admit it in a hundred years, talking freely about it was nice. You had tried to hide your secret identity for so long, that just being honest was a welcome change of pace.

It grew dark sooner than you cared to admit and after after a total of four cups of coffee each you paid, said your goodbyes and went your separate ways. 

"How about a hug?" Haise asked before you left.

"I decline," was your immediate response.

Before getting ready for bed you once again read what you had written over your lunch break. Thoughts of Sasaki kept crossing your mind and you grew increasingly frustrated and weren't able to concentrate.

Then you thought again about how he had read through the whole of your current draft and your face began to head up again, leading you to bury your head in your hands.

Then you remembered how close you had gotten earlier when you had realised who he was and you groaned aloud.

Finally you remembered his bashful smiles and curious questions at the cafe earlier and you closed your laptop with a slam and went to bed, burying you face in the pillow.

"Stupid Sasaki," you muttered, before closing your eyes and waiting for sleep to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are all so short! I was hoping that would make it easier for me to update or more often.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


	3. :re-start

Sleep did not come easily. By the time you had turned up to work the next morning, you had reached a princely sum of exactly three hours of sleep. The whole night you had been worrying paranoid thoughts. Would Sasaki keep his promise? Just what did the young investigator think of you now?

As the icing to the cake, Sasaki was talking to Akira at the front door in a spot where you couldn't have avoided him even if you had been bothered to try. 

"Good morning (l/n)-san!" He called out cheerfully.

"Good morning," you answered crossly, all hopes of him overlooking you instantly shattered. Sasaki didn't seem to be put off, uttering a quick goodbye to Akira and trotting up to you.

You shared a nod with Akira. As fellow ice-queens you knew of and acknowledged each other existence, but rarely actually spoke, unless for business.

"How are you (l/n)-san?" Sasaki asked with a small smile, as you passed through the doors.

"I didn't sleep at all," you muttered, rounding a corner with him.

Looking quickly over your shoulder to check nobody was around, you whipped around suddenly to face Sasaki before planting your hands in the walls on either side of him, attempting to pin him. To your utter frustration he was almost a head taller than you.

"Did you tell anyone?" You hissed at him.

"What, no! No!" Sasaki protested immediately, waving his hands in front of him in an attempt to cool the situation.

"Do you swear?"

"Not very much," he joked in a futile attempt at humour. You slammed a foot into the wall between his own, trapping him between yourself and the wall.

"I swear! I swear!" He repeated frantically.

You scrutinised him for a moment, before you relaxed and sighed, releasing him. He didn't look to you as though he were lying. "Well that's a relief," you sighed.

Sasaki gulped, frozen to the spot. He was staring at you wide eyed. You fixed your hair slightly, before turning back to him, a blush across your face. You seemed to be doing anything not to meet his eye.

"Look, I shouldn't have... Yesterday..."

He seemed to realise you were trying to apologise with a jolt. He shook his head quickly. "N-no, I understand. Don't worry about it!"

You sighed and continued: "Right then, now that's out of the way... Let's try this again shall we?" You held out a hand. "My name is (f/n) (l/n). It's nice to meet you, I guess."

Sasaki seemed to relax and cheer up slightly. He took your hand a shook it. "I'm Haise Sasaki... Feel free to call me by my given name."

You blinked. "Right then... Haise it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short! I'll try and write more next time, but I hope this is okay for now!
> 
> I think I'm going to have reader calm down a little towards Sasaki soon already though, because honestly nobody can stay mad at Haise. (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


	4. Sasaki's Squad

That afternoon, the Quinquers were torn rudely away from their work by the door slamming open, as though blown open by a storm.

"Puppy-dog Haise!" You exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at him. "Have lunch with me."

"M-me?" Sasaki stammered, pointing at himself.

"Puppy-dog?" The brown-haired man at the back asked, sounding amused.

"I don't see anyone else here called Haise," you retorted impatiently, crossing your arms. "Yes, you."

"But I..."

"Don't worry Sasaki, we can finish up here," another boy answered, looking over an office divider. He was wearing an ice patch and had straight dark hair. "We'll catch you up in a minute!"

Sasaki nodded gratefully. "Thanks Tooru," he answered, standing up, stretching and joining you by the door while shrugging on his coat. You watched him for a moment out of the corner of your eye before turning on your heel and walking off down the hall, leaving Sasaki to trot after you.

"I thought you were trying to avoid me?" He asked, scratching his cheek with a finger.

"Yeah, well I'm keeping an eye on you," you retorted. "I can't have you mouthing off about me."

"I figured it had to be something like that," Sasaki sighed, and you didn't miss his crestfallen tone and felt slightly guilty.

"Besides," you added, making sure your hair was covering your face. "It's not like I hate you."

"Ah... I'm glad," he answered, sounding a little more hopeful.

You walked the rest of the route to the canteen in silence. When you arrived, you shovelled some fries and salad onto your onto your plate. Noticing that Haise wasn't getting anything, you snatched two cans of iced coffee from the fridge and added it to your tray as well.

"You don't have to do that!" Haise protested, dramatically waving his hands in front of him.

"My treat," you snapped, paying the man at the till and walking over to an empty table. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"I-I..." Sasaki stammered and you realised your mistake. 

"Shit!" You cursed. "Sorry, I didn't think." For once you were kicking yourself for opening your big mouth. Of course his mother hadn't told him anything. As far as he was concerned he didn't have a mother. He was a human experiment after all.

To your surprise however, Sasaki only chuckled quietly and moved his hand up to his chin. "No it's okay. I'm happy like this, it's fine."

You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously.

"Liar," you stated bluntly. Sasaki blinked in surprise, but before he could open his mouth someone dropped a tray down into the table next to you.

"She givin' yer trouble Sassan?" the brown haired boy from earlier asked, having come up to your table. The boy Sasaki had called Tooru was standing shyly behind him, followed by a dark haired man standing a few paces behind them, looking off into the distance.

You tensed and glared at the speaker.

"Ah! No! She was just kidding, weren't you (l/n)-san?" Sasaki protested, like usual trying to cool the situation.

"Yeah. Kidding," you agreed coolly.

You weren't particularly convincing, but it seemed to be enough for the brown-haired man, who shrugged and flopped onto the seat next to Haise. The boy called Tooru followed a moment after and finally the dark-haired man sat down on your other side.

"Er... This is (f/n) (l/n)-san," Sasaki explained awkwardly. "(L/n)-san, this is Ginshi Shirazu," he said, nodding at the slightly brusque man. "Tooru Mutsuki," the boy with the eye patch, "and Kuki Urie."

You shared a nod with each of them, before asking: "I thought there was five of you?"

"Saiko isn't in today," Sasaki explained mildly.

"I see."

"By the way, Sassan," Shirazu broke in. "Are you gonna be at that meeting later?"

Your ears pricked up. "Meeting?"

"Yes," Haise replied. "Are you going (l/n)-san?"

"Yes," you answered, swirling your coffee lightly with a straw, half closing your eyelids in thought. "Yes I am."

If puppy-dog Haise was going to be there... then just what was Akira planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done my revision for the night, so here's the next chapter! I'm sorry that I've simplified my writing style so much for this story... It was originally intended to be much shorter, but I'll do my best to put in more detail again.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! Sorry! The reader turned out more... I don't know... Tsundere(?) than I expected, but oh well!
> 
> For some reason I always end up writing more when my exams are coming up. :'D I guess it's like escapism or something...
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
